


Ruined Runes

by Danianha



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Four words and two characters, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 06:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danianha/pseuds/Danianha
Summary: Daniel is stuck, and somewhat fed-up.





	Ruined Runes

Daniel Jackson was mad. Very, very mad. He was stuck in Jack’s rustic cabin, by his lake with no fish,  with 100lbs of mongrel snoring on his lap. Stuck watching episode after episode of Angel because the remote was as broken as his leg and he couldn’t get up without help.

To begin with he’d been almost enjoying his unexpected downtime. It was good for his stress levels to relax in front of the mindless TV. He’d been laughing at the runic translations and peculiar magic that Wesley Wyndom-Pryce had to come up with. He didn’t like the character Angel and the flighty Cordelia left him, cold but he did feel a bit sorry for Wesley. Mostly because the show’s set designers had obviously found the prettiest and showiest runes they could, regardless of origin – Nordic was mixed with Futhark mixed with modern Wiccan. Wesley was having to come up with insightful, poignant translations from something that referenced toilet facilities and onion growth.   Daniel’s pain meds had been making him just a little bit floaty.

Still. That was quite some time ago. The pain meds had worn off, Wesley was now somehow a lawyer and Daniel was fed-up, uninterested and stuck.

Jack had a lot to answer for – not only was it his idea to go on a trail ride to breath in the fresh air last weekend leading to Daniel’s unanticipated dismount from the front end of his horse, but he’d also offered to babysit Daniel while he was still a hazard on crutches and thus on medical leave. Since the team was on stand down he’d cheerfully volunteered to dog-sit for the Colonel’s granddaughter at the same time. And then promptly disappeared after settling Daniel and dog in the cabin.

Resigned to his fate, or at least until the need for relief became too desperate, he managed to doze off to a rather satisfying dream of Jack trying to deal with Wesley who was insistent that the DHD operated like a poker machine and that he needed 3 lemons in a row to get home. The image of Jack yelling at a resolute Wesley and tearing his hair out put a smile on Daniel’s face as he drifted off…

**Author's Note:**

> Two characters: Daniel Jackson, Wesley Wyndam-Pryce  
> Four words: dog, horse, lap, lemon


End file.
